Lily vs James
by devuhreegee
Summary: Alternate Universe Lily and James go to a muggle highschool. Summary sucks. Please read and review.


**DISCLAIMER: Ok, this is an Alternate Universe Fan Fic. It does not follow the plot of Harry Potter at all except for James and Lily hating each other and the Marauders. Do not send me flamers. An idea simply came into my head and decided to put it onto paper. That's what writers do. All characters that you recognize are created by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"The center of gravity is also called center mass, which is the point of average mass distribution for an object." When would this dreaded class end? It seemed as if all Mr. Schollian did was go out on tangents in his monotone, nasal voice, making the subjet of Conceptual Physics that much more boring. Half the class was already asleep with their heads on their desk, while the other half were struggling to pay attention to lesson, or quietly conversing with each other. 

Lily Evans was fortunate enough to be able todo both said tasks at the same time. While quickly scribbling down notes from the blackboard, she was also writing notes with her best friend, Stephanie Almeyer.

**Hey Lils. Are you going to the football game tonight? It should be interesting since we're playing against Basha; They should present a challenge to our team.**

_Yeah I probably will be. Austin asked me to go with him. Would you mind if he came along?_

**No that's fine. By the way, Potter is looking at you. Again.**

As Lily read this, she turned her head around only to find what had been stated earlier. James Potter, kicker of the football team was staring at her. As soon as he caught her eye, he winked on of his warm hazel eyes at her and gave he his most charming smile. Lily rolled her almond shaped, emerald green eyes and began writing back to her friend.

_Why won't he ever give up? Honestly, I hope one of Basha's players knock the shit out of him._

**Well maybe because he really does LIKE you? Did that simple notion ever enter that complex brain of yours? And Lils, don't wish death on him. It just might come true.**

_What do you expect me to do, Steve? Wish him good health for the rest of his days while he hits on me and stalks me! He is the reason that up until Austin, no guy would ever ask me out! They're too afraid Potter is gonna go and pulverize them if they even talk to me!_

**You could just ignore him. Besides, Austin is a lot bigger than Potter is, so I don't think he was worried about Potter beating him up for asking you out.**

_Forget it Steve. I can handle Potter on my own. I'm a big girl remember? I tie my own shoes and everything._

**Whatever you say Lils.**

Twenty minutes later, the bell rang for lunch, and everyone bustled for the door. Lily and Stephanie who sat in the second to last row were one of the first to get out the door. Lily was down the hall at her locker, placing her binder and textbook inside, and was about to reach for her purse when she felt two strong arms wrap around her stomach. She smiled, thinking it was Austin, and snaked her arm around her captor's neck. She turned around, and the smile on her face dropped as she saw it was Potter who had been holding her. "POTTER!" she screamed as she shoved him off of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Lily quickly grabbed her purse out of her locker and shut it, turning back to Potter, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh come on, Evans," James began in a very suave manner. "I know you like me."

"No, Potter. I don't." Lily retorted as she crossed her arms. People in the hall were turning to watch the screaming match between the two.Watching Lily Evans and James Potter fight was a favorite pastime for students at Hamilton High School, and it never got old. "I'm going out with Austin, and you know that!"

"Oh come on, Evans!" James looked taken aback, but wasn't about to back down from a fight, even if it was with the girl he liked above all others. "What does Nelms have that I don't?"

Lily tightened her arms around her stomach and narrowed her eyes. "He doesn't pretend to be something he's not."

"Ooooooooh." Came from many of the people who were watching. This seemed to have pushed a button of James's for he started seething. He clenched his hands into tight fists so hard his knukles were turning white and started to hurt. As if on cue, Austin came up next to Lily, towering over her about five inches and wrapped his arms around her waist. He definitely was an attractive guywith blonde hair that fell above his ears and into shocking blue eyes; he had a long nose and strong jaw line that accented his straight smile.

"Is he bothering you hun?" He asked in a deep voice, as he looked from his girfriend to Potter.

"No. He was just leaving." Lily replied bitterly as she stared at James, as if daring him to say something else. James who got the hint, glared at Lily for a moment before walking away in the direction of the cafeteria.


End file.
